


A Christmas Miracle (Shotgun Picks the Music)

by LaughableLament



Series: 2015 Holiday Drabbles [8]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Music, Community: spn_bigpretzel, Drabble, Fluff, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-10 10:58:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5583274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaughableLament/pseuds/LaughableLament
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He’s allowing this Christmas mix tape $#!&, but he gets final veto power.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Christmas Miracle (Shotgun Picks the Music)

He’s allowing this Christmas mix tape shit, but he gets final veto power.

Sam cues up a record from the Bunker’s stash. Soft crackle of needle on vinyl, and…

_Buh-boom. Buh-boom. Buh-boom. Buh-boom-boom-boom-boom…_

“What the fuck is this?”

“It’s a classic.”

“It’s a torch song. You gonna lip-sync it draped across a piano?”

_…just slip a sable under the tree, for me…_

Epic eye roll. “It’s _satire,_ Dean. She’s critiquing the commercialization of Christmas.”

“Blah blah blah.”

“You know, Eartha Kitt was Catwoman back in the 60’s.”

“Huh.” His mouth draws down, contemplating leather pants. “Okay,” he nods. “She’s in.”

**Author's Note:**

> The classic in question, of course, is “[Santa Baby](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jFMyF9fDKzE).”
> 
> Cross-posted to LJ for the  [spn-bigpretzel](http://spn-bigpretzel.livejournal.com/) Holiday Drabble Challenge.


End file.
